Egypt Meets Greece?
by Meeko-chanXD
Summary: Setne, or "Uncle Vinnie", returns with valuable information for Carter and Sadie. Will they discover Camp-Half Blood? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Hey guys. This idea just struck me while I was reading The Serpent's Shadow. Hope you like it! Please review:)**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Kane Chronicles or any of its characters.**

* * *

Sadie was sprawled on her bed, listening to Adele and scribbling nonsense in her notebook when she heard a knock on her door. Lessons were over for the day at Brooklyn House and the trainees were busy finishing up homework, starting school projects or practicing their magic. Felix was no doubt playing with his penguins and researching who the god of ice was. The poor boy insisted on searching for the unexistent god. Though, none of them had the heart to tell him there _was_ no ice god. Egypt was in the desert. There was no ice. Sadie had considered breaking the news to him, but Carter held her back.

She turned and half expected to see Walt, but looked up to see Carter leaning against the doorframe. It was a surprise he wasn't with Zia. He refused to leave her side. Not that she showed any signs of minding his company. He'd miraculously managed to maintain a relationship with a pretty girl. She felt a brief sense of pride. They'd both started school soon after Zia moved to Brooklyn House. Their first day had been quite amusing.

Carter had been overwhelmed by it all: the lockers, the classrooms, the cafeteria. Sadie was afraid he might have a heart attack. Surprisingly girls flocked to him like bees to honey. Zia had almost roasted them alive. Along with the teacher who gave her detention for almost destroying the classroom. So she'd heard. Carter showed a bit of jealousy when other guys hit on Zia, but he was a little better at controlling his temper.

"Can I come in?" Sadie quickly shoved the notebook under her pillow.

"Of course, brother dear. Welcme to my lair." She sat up and spread her arms wide, motioning around her. She even considered adding an evil laugh, but decided against it. Carter arched a brow and eyed her pillow but silently strode in and sat on the edge of the bed. "How can I be of service to you?"

She watched him quietly. "I just got news of some reports of strange phenomena happening here, around Brooklyn. Well, here and around Long Island. But we already knew that." She nodded.

"What do you think it is?"

"I'm not sure."

"Do you think it could be...?" Carter nodded.

"Possibly." They had talked about what their mother had told Sadie, about the conflict with other gods and magic, several times.

"But _what_ other gods? Aren't the Egyptians enough?" Carter shook his head.

"Every culture has their beliefs and gods. Like the Greeks and Romans. I asked Dad about that once. He seemed nervous about that particular subj-" A crash came from the balcony. Carter, not being able to summon his_ khopesh_ from the Duat anymore, grabbed the first thing he came in contact with. That happened to be a random baseball bat leaning against the foot of Sadie's bed.

He looked at her questioningly. She shrugged and whispered, "You never know when you might need one." Carter rolled his eyes and walked towards the balcony doors cautiously. Sadie followed close behind, her staff in hand.

He thrust them open and raised the bat over his head. And he found...nothing. Sadie walked out and looked around.

"There's nothing."

"Gee, Sadie, thanks for stating the obvious." She glared at him. Carter raised his hands in defense. "Hey! It's true."

"Well, I wouldn't exactly say I'm _nothing,_" said a familiar voice. They both turned and froze. Setne was floating just above Sadie's bed, her notebook in his hand. "This is an interesting diary you got here, doll." He smirked at Sadie and flipped through a few more pages.

"Hmm...let's see. Dear Diary, Today Walt-" They unfroze at the same time. Sadie's face was beet red. She snatched the bat from Carter and charged.

"_Tas!_" The Seven Ribbons of Hathor enveloped him like a cocoon and Sadie's notebook fell to the ground. She quickly kicked it under the bed and joined Carter.

"Mmmmph!" Sadie looked down at him.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Uncle Vinnie."

"Setne...what are you doing here?"

"Mmmph." Carter loosened the ribbons enough so that he could speak. "Blah. Can't a guy just come and visit old friends?" Sadie gave him the death look.

"Alright, alright. You caught me. I came to make a deal." Carter looked at him skeptically.

"No."

"Oh, come on! You haven't even heard it yet!"

"Nope." He turned to Sadie.

"Doll, if anyone understands me, it's you. Convince your brother to hear me out."

Sadie studied him intently. He looked pretty much the same, except for a few new rings, a watch and a new addition to his necklace. Between the interlocking _ankhs_ was a different heiroglyph. The Egyptian word for thug, meaning his necklace now said 'thug life'.

She'd heard the term before, around school. Apparently it was a new trend and everybody used it. She found it over used and ridiculous along with the acronym YOLO. Maybe he'd been hanging around high schools the last few months, trying to learn about modern customs.

Sadie gave Carter a look and he nodded, understanding what she meant. _Let's hear what he has to say._

"Alright. What kind of deal?" Setne gave him a smug smile.

"I knew you'd come around. Too temting. Okay, okay. I wanna make a trade." Carter eyed him suspiciously. Sadie pushed him aside.

"What do you have, that we could possibly want or need?" She looked at his outfit once more. "You know, except for a few mates that would have our enemies 'swimming with the fishes'." He smiled, like the idea pleased him.

"Information."

"On?"

"You've been wondering about the strange things that've been going on around here, right?"

"Yes."

"Well, I have the answer." She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Let me take a guess. Other gods? We already new that." Setne shook his head.

"But do you know _which_ gods?" She turned to Carter for help. She had probably learned this in school but she never payed it much attention. There was a bigger chance that Carter knew. He shook his head.

"Nope. Sorry. Egypt is my specialty." She turned back to Setne.

"Alright. Say we do make this deal with you. What do_ you_ get in return?"

"Oh, just the satisfaction of knowing I helped two young innocent souls..." Sadie arched a brow. Carter spoke up.

"We're serious. What do you want?"

Setn smiled. "Only my freedom." He wiggled against his restraints. "That's all I ask."

"Sadie, I don't-"

"Deal."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! I apologise if it sucks horribly. But the thug life idea came to me when I was reading. And it's about 3 a.m. so sorry if they're OOC or if you just dont like it. Please review!**


	2. Author's Note

A/N: Okay. So I've been told more than once already that this story sucks. Honestly, I don't care. It's my writing and your opinion. Go leave your hate somewhere else. I don't want it here.

Anyway, I'm not sure if I'll continue this story. I don't know how to proceed with this. I will consider it though. Have a nice day/night/evening/afternoon.

-Sam


End file.
